Sonhos Perdidos
by Jeen V
Summary: E ele entendeu muito bem... aquele seria o fim, o fim que não teve um começo.


**Musica:****Na sua estante -Pitty**

**Obs:** NÃO É U.A... .-.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertence. A estória me pertence.

**BOA LEITURA! ESPERO QUE SEJA DE AGRADO!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sonhos Perdidos**

**Por: Jeen V.**

**

* * *

  
**

Mais uma vez ela o vê fazendo as mesmas coisas de sempre... Atormentando-a com seu modo rude e ignorante.

"Fêh! Larga mão de ser chorona!"

Recordava de suas palavras, que á machucavam, mesmo ele não vendo. A machucavam e muito.

Então a noite vem, e raramente o vê dormir assim, tão tranqüilo, tão sereno. E ela tinha medo, medo dos sonhos dele. Queria tentar descobrir o que ele sonhava, mas tinha medo.

Queria que ele sai-se de sua vida, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que ele ficasse. Ele sempre sai, mas volta. Ela volta... Pra ele.

"Você é louca sabia?"

É o que ele fala, é o que ele que.

_Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado, Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar_

_Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar_

_Você está saindo da minha vida E parece que vai demorar_

_Se não souber voltar, ao menos mande notícias_

_'Cê acha que eu sou louca Mas tudo vai se encaixar_

Ela para e pensa, ela reflete. Só está aproveitando cada segundo enquanto dura... Só isso.

_Tô aproveitando cada segundo antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia_

_E não adianta nem me procurar Em outros timbres, outros risos_

_Eu estava aqui o tempo todo_

_Só você não viu_

A noite chega e mais uma vez, todos dormem. Então ele se levanta e segue um caminho. Ela já sabe aonde, já sabe pra que, e já sabe pra quem.

Então chora silenciosamente. É só o que lhe resta.

Mesmo ele saindo, ele voltava. Mas ela já sabia o que fazer, mesmo nada funcionando, ela iria falar ou agir. Estaria de pé, como sempre, tentando inutilmente dizer algo.

_Você tá sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem_

_Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura_

_E mesmo que nada funcione_

_Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido_

_Depois você me vê vermelha e acha graça_

_Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante_

_Tô aproveitando cada segundo_

_Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia_

"Eu quero acordar, parar e refletir... Não quero mais... Não quero..." Pensou enquanto fingia que estava dormindo e viu ele mais uma vez ir encontrar seu amor... Kikyou...

Ela o amava, demonstrava, mas ele não fazia nada. Ela simplesmente se cansou...

Todos sabiam... Mesmo ele... Ou ele não queria saber, a outra vivia em seu pensamento, sonho...

Simplesmente cansou de ser a segunda, porque não dizer terceira em seus planos? As outras duas sabiam o que eram... Kikyou e a jóia de quatro almas...

Sempre esteve do seu lado, em tudo. Olhar pra trás, não iria mais. Cansou. Só isso.

Tomou uma decisão... Não iria mais sofrer por um amor não correspondido, não iria mais sorrir pra ele, não iria fazer mais nada. Simplesmente iria esquecer...

Levantou-se naquela noite fria e remexeu na sua enorme mochila, achou o que procurava.

Escreveu uma carta para cada um, sabia que sabiam ler, menos Shippou que estava aprendendo ainda. Escreveu enquanto todos dormiam, chorava enquanto escrevia. Seria o fim ao seu martírio.

**--xXx--**

_Inuyasha, mesmo estando longe, sentiu um cheiro familiar. O cheiro das lagrimas de Kagome. Assustou-se mais não saiu dali. Queria ficar com ela... Com Kikyou... Sua antiga paixão. De alguma forma não conseguia se desligar dela, mesmo gostando de Kagome, não conseguia. Sentia culpa pela morte de Kikyou e por isso não a esquecia, nunca esqueceu._

_-Kagome... -sussurrou baixo._

_-O que disse Inuyasha? -Perguntou a mulher alva ao seu lado._

_-Nada..._

_-que bom. Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seus lábios. -Então quer mesmo se casar comigo, meu amor? -Perguntou sorrindo de uma forma vitoriosa._

_-Si... si... Sim. -Respondeu antes de levantar e sair. Não voltou para aonde estavam os outros, apenas andou por ai._

_-É Inuyasha, você vai me paga. Agora você_ é _meu, meu amor. –Sussurrou Kikyou entrando floresta à dentro..._

**--xXx--**

Quando acordaram sentiram falta de alguém. Cada um viu uma carta ao lado com um presente.

Choravam. Ela se foi... Pra sempre.

Inuyasha chegou e viu a face deles cobertas pelas lagrimas. Estranhou, não sentia mais o cheiro de Kagome em lugar nenhum.

Mirok aproximou-se e lhe entregou um papel. Logo depois se colocou entre os dois a sua frente e puseram a caminhar.

Com muita cautela e com medo do que encontrar abriu a carta. Soltou as primeiras lagrimas, de muitas que virão.

Sentiu-se inútil, magoou a pessoa que lhe deu mais valor e se entregou a outra... Iria se casar...

Ela pediu, implorou e deixou bem claro em suas letras naquela carta... E ele entendeu muito bem... Aquele seria o fim, o fim que não teve um começo.

"_Só por hoje não quero mais te ver_

_Só por hoje não vou tomar a minha dose de você_

_Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se curam_

_E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar..."_

_**--xXx--**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**N/A****:** Bem, estou –como disse nas outras fics- apenas editando e por isso estou dando um Ups! \o

Fic dramática essa néah? :O

Mas gostei! 8D

Enfim, quem ler, espero por uma review! *-*

Kisus

Jeen


End file.
